


[Art|| Better than all the rest]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: glassy-eyed David being serenaded in Open Mic]
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	[Art|| Better than all the rest]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/189428202851) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
